Sproing! Sproing!
Sproing! Sproing! is an achievement unlockable for iOS, Android, and PlayStation Vita versions of Plants vs. Zombies. The objective is to complete Pogo Party without using Magnet-shrooms or Tall-nuts. This achievement can be quite hard, as Magnet-shrooms and Tall-nuts stop Pogo Zombies from bypassing plants. Origins Its name comes from an onomatopoeia of the sound that Pogo Zombies make while jumping on their Pogo sticks. Strategies Strategy 1 *Sunflower *Squash *Imitater Squash *Melon-pult *Kernel-pult *Jalapeno *Flower Pot *Winter Melon *Any other plants (instant kills are recommended) You are strongly advised to use a Garden Rake. As the achievement states, avoid using Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms. Start off with Kernel-pults and save a column of Melon-pults. You can use the Squash to kill the zombies, but it is not necessary. Bring in your Winter Melons and you'll win the game. Let your Roof Cleaners kill the zombies. However, it Is not a good idea to use them, as you'll get a bit less money, but if you want the achievement, this way will give you more sun to plant Melon-pult. Strategy 2 Use the following plants: *Sunflower *Imitater Sunflower *Flower Pot *Pumpkin *Split Pea *Torchwood *Squash *Wall-nut *Anything else (instant kills are strongly recommended) The idea is simple; let the Pogo Zombies hop over and have the Split Peas to kill them backwards. You want to put a column of Split Peas as much to the front as possible, to ensure that after the Pogo Zombies jump over, they get maximum time to deal damage. And then a column of Torchwood directly behind the Split Peas to double its damage, finally Wall-nuts and Pumpkins to keep your Split Peas from getting eaten by normal Zombies. Imitater Sunflowers is recommended to get your sun production up running as soon as possible. One thing to note is do not put too many plants between your Split Pea/Torchwood combo and the Sunflowers, else the Pogo Zombies hop too much and the peas will miss. Strategy 3 Use the following plants: *Sunflower *Melon-pult *Cabbage-pult *Squash *Imitater Squash *Twin Sunflower *Anything else (instant kills are recommended) For this strategy, you want to kill the first few Pogo Zombies with Squash until you save up enough sun to buy a few Melon-pults. Start by planting about ten Sunflowers and maybe upgrading them to Twin Sunflowers. You will need to plant squash to hold off the Zombies until you get Melon-pults. Because the Melon-pults will often not kill the Zombies, you should plant Cabbage-pults in front of the Melon-pults. This strategy should allow to complete the level without using a Roof Cleaner. Strategy 4: Splitflame Build Pick: *Sunflower *Split Pea *Jalapeno *Squash *Imitater Squash *Flower Pot *Pumpkin *Torchwood *Instants Plant two columns of Sunflowers to start. When the first Pogo Zombie comes, Squash it. Keep Squashing until you can put two Split Peas in front of the Pogo Zombie. Pumpkin them if you can, so they do not get eaten by regular Zombies. Plant Torchwoods to the left of where you have planted two Split Peas to kill the Pogo Zombies ever faster. Strategy 5 Use the following plants: *Coffee Bean *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Twin Sunflower (optional) *Sunflower *Flower Pot *Squash *Jalapeno (optional) *Pumpkin (optional) The garden rake is strongly recommended. First, plant five Sunflowers in the first column. Then, put a Fume-shroom in the second and fourth row. Don't forget to wake up the Fume-shroom with the Coffee Bean. When the first zombie comes, ignore it because Garden Rake will kill it immediately. If the sun is enough, change the Fume-shrooms to the Gloom-shrooms. When the second zombie comes, squash it. Then, ignore the third zombie because the Roof Cleaner will kill it. Then, plant the Fume-shroom again in the same row at the next column and wake up them with the Coffee Beans. Then, change them to the Gloom-shrooms. Make sure the Flower Pots are put in another rows to slow down the Pogo Zombies. Do the same thing until this level ends. Strategy 6 This strategy is similar to Strategy 5, but this strategy is for player who didn't buy the Roof Cleaner yet or wants to do it without using any roof cleaners. You have to choose the plants below: *Sunflower *Flower Pot *Squash *Imitater Squash *Repeater *Fume-shroom *Coffee Bean *Gloom-shroom That's all. Jalapeno and Pumpkin are recommended. The Garden Rake is strongly recommended. You must plant first Sunflower at the SECOND column because you should plant Squash (or emergency plants) there. Continue planting Sunflowers, then the first zombie will appears when you planted 5~7 Sunflowers. Don't forget to let the Flower Pots on the left side empty. Ignore first Pogo Zombie because Garden Rake can kill the Pogo Zombie. Continue planting Sunflowers, but if you see next zombie, plant Imitater Squash at the left empty Flower Pot quickly. If you have some extra sun, plant Flower Pot at right-second column. Keep Squashing at the left side, and start planting Fume-shroom at right side and gather more sun for planting more Flower Pots and Sunflowers. You must have at least one Gloom-shroom before first flag comes. Squash zombies, plant Gloom-shroom, and start planting Repeater at the center column. You can ignore a line because plants can kill zombies on this line enough: *There are two or three Gloom-shrooms at this or near one line. *There is a Gloom-shroom at this or near one line and Repeater is at this line. You have to think which line you will defend first. When all lines are protected, you will win!! Video walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Achievement - Sproing! Sproing! Pogo Party (Android HD) Ep.101|By Trivia *In the achievement's icon, the Magnet-shroom's stem and eyes cannot be seen. See also *Pogo Zombie *Pogo Party *Tall-nut *Magnet-shroom ru:Прыг!Прыг! How would you rate Sproing! Sproing!'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:IOS achievements Category:Roof Category:PlayStation Vita achievements Category:Nook and Android achievements